


table for two

by lovelyleias



Series: DQ Valentine's Day Treats 2019 [1]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: Jasmine has an unexpected encounter while waiting to order her morning coffee.





	table for two

Jasmine nearly sighed with relief as she pushed open the door. She shook the snow from her hair as the warm café slowly brought feeling back to her cheeks and nose. Outside, the wind howled violently and ice pellets hit the windows, but she was finally sheltered from the storm. 

Jasmine stomped the slush off her boots and joined the end of the line. She stepped carefully—the floors were slippery from the drippings of a morning’s worth of damp boots. She peered at the chalkboard sign that advertised the drink menu but found to her displeasure that someone was blocking her view. The man in front of her was tall, and his height was increased by the outrageously ugly pink and green toque that we wore. Jasmine stood on her tip-toes, trying to see past his stupid pompom without any luck.

Cold and annoyed, Jasmine tapped the guy roughly on the back of his shoulder. He turned, and Jasmine realized with mild surprise that he was younger than she thought. He had rich brown eyes that widened in confusion at the irritated look on her face.

“You’re blocking the board,” Jasmine snapped, and the boy smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he said, stepping to the side. “I didn’t mean—” his boot skidded into a puddle of melted snow that had accumulated on the floor and his feet flew out from underneath him. 

Without thinking, Jasmine lunged forward and grabbed the boy underneath his armpits, catching his weight so that he slumped against her chest instead of falling on his ass. The boy stayed in her arms for a moment, breathing heavily with surprise, and Jasmine realized with growing horror that all eyes in the crowded café were on them. The boy staggered to his feet and turned to face Jasmine, his face as red as she was sure her own was. 

“Th—thanks,” he stammered. “That was amazing.” 

The gawking customers turned back to their business, but Jasmine still shrugged uncomfortably. 

“Can I get your drink?” he continued eagerly as the line moved forward. “Just to say thank you?”

“It’s alright,” Jasmine protested. “I would have done it for anyone.”

“But you _did_ do it,” the boy’s face was so serious and earnest. Jasmine sighed.

“I’ll have a small double double,” she said, and then “please,” as an afterthought. 

The boy went to the register to order her coffee and a mocha for himself. As they stepped away to wait for their drinks, the boy took off his gloves and stuck out his hand.

“I’m Lief, by the way. Thanks for saving me from spending the day in soaked clothes.”

“Jasmine,” she said and shook his offered hand. Lief smiled, and Jasmine’s eyes lingered on the rich brown of his eyes. She realized, that her annoyance with him had faded. Surely because he had done something thoughtful for her, and not because of his nice eyes or the way her hand had felt in his. Surely. 

She smiled back. “I like your hat.”


End file.
